


have a nice day 2

by sannma01



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:38:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sannma01/pseuds/sannma01
Summary: 产乳生子的婚后故事相处模式很腻歪





	have a nice day 2

“小樱真是吓死我了！表情看起来那么严肃！”

“我还以为我得了绝症的说！”

“没想到只是怀孕而已，是我想太严重了。”

鸣人坐在沙发上唠唠叨叨半天，他等带土回话，哪怕带土回个“嗯”，他也能顺延下去说个十五分钟。但是带土一句话也没讲，就在厨房忙，忙完去阳台忙，再后来阳台也忙完了就去卧室整理东西。鸣人盯着他把被子整得跟熨过一样平整，终于忍不住问，“你生气了？”

“没有。”带土把抱枕换了个枕套，他做这种事情意外的很熟练，然后又把蚊帐弄了弄，才缓缓说，“你等等脱了衣服躺在床上等我一会，我要检查一下你的身体。”

鸣人分辨不出带土有没有生气，看这架势是生气了，听语气又没什么大事，讲话的内容甚至听起来像个暧昧的暗示。满打满算他们也有一个月没见了，小别胜新婚，或许带土只是不好意思明讲？鸣人伸了个懒腰，把外套脱了，小跑到房间，趁着带土还在开衣柜，整个人刷的扑到床上，床垫被压得轻微晃了晃。

“你……刚刚在干什么？”带土把衣柜合上了，他的脸色变得很难看。

“你不是想要那个嘛！”鸣人把自己摊开，渔网衣什么都遮不住，他坦然地露出大片麦色的胸膛，有点高兴地翻了个身，“虽然今天医院耽搁了一点时间，不过明天我有假期，我们可以三点再睡！”

带土勾起了一个笑容，皮笑肉不笑的性质，“你压到肚子了，翻过来平躺着，不准跳着上床，也不要在床上滚来滚去。”

“哈？”鸣人倒胃口地撇了撇嘴，他在床上滚了一圈，又滚回来，“我又没生病，肚子上也没有伤口，你看，滚来滚去也没事的。”

带土把衣柜门刷的合上了，接着往床边走来，鸣人被衣柜“碰”的声音吓了一跳。

这个男人的脚步很轻，走过来的姿态像大型猫科动物，末了才小心翼翼地坐在床边，烦闷道，“你是不是对自己太没概念了？这一个月没什么其他的感觉吗？”

“没事啦。”鸣人抓住带土的手臂，他放松地靠在枕头上，半睁着眼睛说，“我要睡觉！”

带土没理会鸣人的转移话题，接着追问，“一点变化都没有？”

“你指望我会有什么变化啊！只是出了一个任务而已嘛！最近几天除了感觉不太舒服之外都没关系啊！小樱说我可能会吐，但是我吃东西也完全没事啊！”  
鸣人有点不高兴，他烦躁地抓了抓头发。

“你对怀孕一点概念都没有吗？”带土反问道，大抵是因为无语，他的表情并不好看，“你在忍者学校的时候没有上过生理课吗？”

“就，肚子会变得越来越大，时间够的时候去医院拿出来就好了。”鸣人很想生动地描述，但这么简单的一个过程他实在想不到有什么需要翻来覆去说的，他又不是身体很差劲动不动就要咳嗽吐血。

“我发现我真的高估你，你对自己太不上心了。”带土把床头灯拧亮，很认真地把鸣人从头到脚看了一遍，又倒回来再看了一遍，突然说，“为什么你肚子没有变大，反倒是乳头变大了？”

“你能不能不要说那两个字？”鸣人有点羞耻，“而且现在才多久啊！肚子怎么可能会变大啊！”

“那也不能解释为什么乳头变大了？”带土啧了一声，凑近了一些看，看了足足有十秒，实际上这么看也不能看出朵花来。鸣人不懂他看什么看那么久，低头一看才发现带土竟然是开着写轮眼在检视，这场景太震撼，鸣人一时间沉默了。

“只是肿了，看起来胀鼓鼓的，我现在也看不出来什么。”带土半晌说。

正常有视力的人看起来也能得出这样一句结论，又不是小学生在写命题作文，白眼或许还能看见些经脉上的问题，鸣人实在不懂带土用写轮眼的意图何在，难道他想证明自己这样很酷吗？想不出什么回复了，鸣人只好说，“哦。”

带土看起来被他这句单音节整的不知所措，沉默了两秒才接着说，“……你是不是自己玩自己了？“

“哈？”

“不然怎么会这么……鼓鼓的，都充血了。”带土啧了一声，他似乎有些不好意思，“一个月果然还是太久了，是不是忍得你太辛苦了？”

鸣人被带土这副“别说话，我懂”的表情弄的没办法做表情管理，他疑惑地问道，“我忍什么？它自己就肿肿的，前几天就一直这样了，还有点硬硬痛痛的，好像塞住了。”

“塞住了？会痛？”带土的表情一下子正直了起来，鸣人早就习惯了他一秒钟切好几个模式，所以就只是点了点头。

“那我碰一下，你如果不舒服要说。”  
带土快速地脱下了手套，手指捏住那圆鼓鼓的充血肉粒，指腹微微用力。

几秒后，白色的分泌物缓缓地从乳孔里涌了出来。

TBC.


End file.
